yuragisoufandomcom-20200214-history
Karura Hiougi/Relationship
Residents of Yuragi-sou Fuyuzora Kogarashi The new resident of Yuragi-sou and a disciple to the famous Ouga Makyouin of the Yatahagane Clan, one of the Big Three Families. Whilst claiming him as a "despicable enemy" of her father, in truth she is enamored with him. She even has a room that has images of him all over. These feelings for the boy has made Karura shy but also very possessive of him. Even after being rejected by him, she still continues to pursue him but under better terms. Her feelings and actions for Kogarashi can sometimes disturb him, but he does find Karura cute and hardworking if not also admirable. This is evident when Karura starts working part-time in the same restaurant as Kogarashi. While trying to get close to Kogarashi, she realizes how she has troubles approaching him due to watching him from afar for so many years. She can only be more honest with herself unless pushed by others or getting caught in the heat of the moment. Throughout the story, she would try to find various ways to overcome her shyness and earn Kogarashi's affections. When Kogarashi transformed into a hug pillow and is taken to a sick Karura, Karura reveals more on how she deeply loves Kogarashi and is somewhat aware of how Kogarashi feels towards the other girls. While still sick, she states her intentions on wanting to stand on top of them all. Yunohana Yuuna Like with the rest of the female cast, Hiougi sees Yuuna as major threat for Kogarashi's love. She was distraught when Yuuna discovers her hidden feelings for Kogarashi when the ghost sneaks into her room. After realizing Yuuna's feelings for Kogarashi, she decides to prepare Yuuna a "special seat" in her enslavement wedding with Kogarashi. She was visibly shock at Yuuna's ability to dispel the wedding enslavement spell on Kogarashi, questioning the ghost's identity. After the incident was resolve, she still is wary of Yuuna as a love rival, but they are now on better terms. This bond is proven when she is willing to help her from powerful forces like Makyouin Ouga. While claiming a ghost like Yuuna shouldn't be with Kogarashi, she notably told off to Yuuna that she shouldn't be afraid of her past and that in order to prove her innocence that she wasn't Garandou, a malevolent force that took many lives, she should face them head on and discover who she really is. Chisaki Miyazaki A classmate of Fuyuzora Kogarashi and a fellow rival to Karura. They started off as enemies during the Hiougi Estate Arc, but they are now on better terms afterwards. Initially, Karura didn't see Chisaki (along with Yuuna and Hibari) as a major threat in her pursuit for Kogarashi but still keeps tabs on her. It wasn't until the Water Gun battle Game, that she begun to see Chisaki as a true love rival, claiming her as an enemy. Although she calls Chisaki her enemy, the two don't mind each other's company. Oboro Among all the Yuragi girls, she sees the Dragon Sword to be the most dangerous of her love rivals. Hiougi is jealous on how forward and honest Oboro is to Kogarashi. Oboro also sees Karura as a dangerous individual because of their initial encounter and their love for Kogarashi. This makes Oboro the only one who Karura shows open hostility towards when it comes to Kogarashi. As a result, they fiercely compete with each other. Hiougi Estate Mikogami Matora A nue who is Karura's guardian and childhood friend. Matora's passion for a good fight can sometimes get on Karura's nerves, but the two are always willing to help one another in anyway. Before Karura's feelings were known by everyone, Matora was originally the only one who knew Karura's feelings for Kogarashi. Matora is supportive of Karura's feelings for Kogarashi that she's willing to do perverted things with him in order to make Karura more honest and forward. Suzutsuki Others Ouga Makyouin After learning that Ouga was Kogarashi's first love, she immediately saw Ouga as dangerous individual in not just battle prowess but also in love. When Ouga attempts to take Yuuna's life, Karura proved to be a major help by not only using her teleportation to save Yuuna, but also using her forces's resources to power up Nonko to fight Ouga on equal footing, and ordering Suzutsuki to assist in Yuuna's escape. Category:Relationship